Mini Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja
by voidless
Summary: A simple training exercise with Kurenai and her team turns Naruto into a six year old stuck in Hinata's care. Feel free to review...
1. Simple Training

Hello, please no flames or criticism this is my first Fic. And no I do not own Naruto. Naruto woke up in his room with the sun shining in his eyes.  
" Awwww time to wake up already." He then heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming keep your pants on." He opened the door to see Sakura.  
"oh hi Sakura what do you want" he said well rubbing his eyes.  
She chose this moment to speak up "Naruto your late come on training is in 20 minutes."  
"WHAT! Aww man ill meet you there ok."

**Later**

"Did I make it in time" He said while breathing heavily.  
|"Training doesn't start in 5 minutes dope." Sasuke said.  
"Don't call me that Teme" At this moment Naruto noticed Kurenai walking towards their training ground with her team following her.

**I know this one was short but the next one will be longer trust me this is my first Fic and I'm still thinking of good ideas. If I get questions from anyone in my reviews then I will try my best to answer them. Feel free to review or not I'm not going to beg for them. I'm still new to this so i wont mind ideas from any reviewers so feel free to correct me OK.**


	2. The Jutsu Collapses

** Hi if you're reading this than you've read my last chapter and I thank you very much for that now here is the next half of the story.  
No I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Naruto looked at Kakashi " Hey Kakashi-Sensai what are they doing here" " Well Naruto I'm going on a mission today so you'll be training with Kurenai's team instead"  
" Kakashi since your mission began 10 minutes ago ill get to training your team." Kurenia said to him. " Alright now Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura , and Hinata you'll be fighting 3 on 3 understand.

"Hai" They all said at the same time.  
"Ready set and… GO!" She said.  
Team 7 at that moment jumped back into the trees. As Team 8 then did the same. Naruto Jumped out of the trees charging at Kiba with a kunai in hand. Sasuke decided to go on Shino using fire style to keep his bugs away. Sakura was still in the trees observing looking for Hinata who was using the byakugan to spy on the battle and see if anything was set such as traps. Naruto kept ducking under Kiba's claws constantly trying his best not to get scratched by them.  
Sasuke at this moment was avoiding Shino and his bugs. He couldn't get close with air moves and fire style, what he needed was speed and something to scare the bugs away**. **He then formed multiple hand seals and yelled "CHIDORI!" as he ran to the bugs and hit the ground. It worked perfectly he was quick enough to dodge the bugs and the shock wave temporarily paralyzed them. He then ran forward ready to deliver the punch when Kiba threw two kunai. Making Sasuke run after him instead with one of his own kunai.  
Sakura noticed Hinata and made a clone to distract her. Hinata was looking around when she noticed Sakura in front of her. She then used her gentle fist in order to get her away. When her hand passed through her stomach she realized that it was just a mere clone. She then used her byakugan to pull Sakura out of a sneak attack.  
Shino had switched to Naruto instead of Sasuke and was using his bugs to fight. Naruto had 3 clones but he couldn't get through all the bugs. "fine then I'll use this….Rasengan!**" **What Naruto didn't notice was the fact that bugs were inside the Rasengan swirling around eating the chakra as he ran. At the moment after that Sakura had hit Hinata and sent her flying. Naruto then noticed his Rasengan was shrinking massively. And then there was an explosion. There was nothing but white smoke and Hinata landed in it. After 3 minutes of in the smoke she could hear Naruto crying. Only It didn't sound exactly like his voice but much younger and fearful.

**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and remember theres no pressure in reviewing you don't need to i wont mind oh and my next chapter will contain an FAQ for anyone who has a question. Tell me any thing i need to correct. This next line will be nothing but other fan fictions that you may want to read. BLUEanimeGirl's It Was Just An Accident! Really!, Child No Jutsu By Selkit-Gaurdian,I hate You I Love You By GravenImage And Just One Chance by HolyMarine, and Waterfall encounter which is a story in progress but is still a very good one.**


	3. Shy New Naruto

**Hello it me again now last chapter I said id try a FAQ but im so impatient that ill save that for when I get questions oh and id like to thank wisdom-jewel for telling me what I did wrong last chapter. And no I don't own Naruto quit asking mesince this comes up in this chapter here is a key  
Inner/Demon  
**_thoughts  
_Normal  
**And when there is a slash in dialogue it means someone interrupted**.  
**Here is one thing to answer though this is before the time skip.  
**Hinata looked around well in the white smoke waving her hands to fan it out when she heard the crying. She was feeling the ground when she felt a small body. She didn't know who it was or how it got here but the smoke couldn't be good for its lungs.  
"Naruto what did you do!" Sakura screamed as she started fanning away the smoke.  
Hinata came out coughing and saying "l-look at t-this." was all she said before she fainted along with the small boy wrapped in an orange bundle of clothing.  
"she doesn't look to good we should…" was what Kiba said before he focused on the face of the small boy which was unconscious with small whisker marks on his cheeks. "N-Naruto is that you."  
The small boy groaned and shook but was obviously still unconscious.  
"Come on lets get them to a hospital" Sakura stated at

* * *

That moment Hinata stirred got up and said "I-ill take N-Naruto-k-kun there"  
Hinata was walking to the Hokages when she then noticed all the glares from the villagers. Not only made her want to faint but also made the now awaken Naruto to cuddle into her chest and make small sobbing noises. When this happened all Hinata could say was  
"D-don't worry y-you'll be fine." while patting his back.  
_Why is Naruto so timid now I thought as a child he was gonna stay as hyper as ever. _Sakura thought every time Hinata comforted him.  
"Its o-okay Naruto N-no one is going to hurt y-you. Hinata muttered to him when he started sobbing uncontrollably.  
_Why is he acting like this he cant stop crying._ Hinata thought

* * *

**Tsunades Office**

* * *

" Um M-miss Hokage" Hinata said  
" yes what is it Hinata" Tsunade said not looking up from her paperwork.  
" Well w-we were t-training a-an N-Naruto/Well what did the brat do this time" Hinata started but was interrupted by Tsunade who looked up and saw the clothes with the small blond 6 year old in her arms.  
"I-is that Naruto" She said stuttering in disbelief just nodded.  
"How did this happen"  
"I-im not sure b-but/ We were training when Naruto used a Rasengan and Shino's bugs got caught in the chakra flow of it" Kiba stated after interrupting Hinata.  
"I'm sorry but will everyone leave the room except Hinata." She they left Tsunade put her hand to her head and said " Hinata since Naruto is obviously to young to care for himself (Naruto then puts on a saddened look and cuddles into Hinata's chest.)would you mind doing it.  
"Hinata put on a shocked look and said " b-but my father/ is on a 2 month long mission." Tsunade said when she interrupted her.  
" its final Naruto will stay with you" she said.  
"u-uhh lady Hokage if I-its okay c-could I kn-know how this happened" Hinata muttered.  
"Sure why not, well when Shino's bugs were inside Naruto's Rasengan they ate at the chakra and caused a massive decrease in its mass when it collapsed in on its self much like when a star dies I take it that when the collapse occurred the massive amount of chakra the insects absorbed burst out instantly the chakra obtained an unnatural gravity changed Naruto's age by ripping time however this is only my theory." she mentioned.  
"O-ohh that's h-how." Hinata said. Tsunade at this smirked and said "you didn't understand a word I said did you."  
Hinata at this blushed, bowed and, left.  
**Tell me how you liked it if you want to in the reviews. I will do the FAQ when i get questions feel free to ask.**


	4. Down the street chat

**Hello My readers im glad your still with me im getting the hang of this now so my chapters should get longer.I haven't gotten any questions so no FAQ yet but there might be one later. I'm gonna make a Sakura version or maybe even an Ino tell me which one you want more and ill start writing.**

**

* * *

**Hinata was walking down the street to the Hyuuga to the fact that it was 8 p.m. not to many people were out so Naruto was much more observant. Hinata noticed this when Naruto started looking at the buildings.  
_Why is he doing this now when he could have done the same thing with the villagers. _Hinata thought.  
"I-I c-can w-walk if y-you w-want." Naruto said not wanting to be a burden.  
"I-its ok" Hinata said to him surprised that he was stuttering more than her.  
"O-OK b-but I c-can w-walk if y-you w-want." He said while looking at his lap."Oh w-were here" Hinata said. "..." Naruto was going to say something but was in awe at the mansion in front of him.  
"a-are you OK" Hinata asked.  
"U-unhhhh yeah I was just surprised a-at y-your h-house" Naruto said while looking saddened.  
"I-its okay l-lets go in o-ok" She said still surprised that he stuttered so much more than her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter so short but I have to make this a small cliffhanger im gonna make this story as brilliant as ever. **


	5. Meeting Hinata's relatives

**Hello My readers nice to have you reading my story I hope you enjoy this its about Naruto's first night at the Hyuuga manor. Warning massive cutenessand no I don't own Naruto  
**Naruto and Hinata had just walked into the Hyuuga manor when Naruto stared in awe at all the fancy vases and wall paper.  
"Y-Yo-you have a v-v-very nice house" Naruto said in a low volume.  
"T-thank-you Naruto" Hinata said to him.  
"Ill s-show you t-to my room"  
"O-okay" Naruto said  
While they were walking down the hall Naruto tripped on his over sized pant legs that used to be his boxers with an elastic strap and hit a vase off its stand breaking at this moment Naruto brought his hands up to his head and said fearfully "I'm s-sorry p-p-please don't h-hurt me p-please!"  
"I-its alright Naruto it was an a-accident why would I hit you for that?" She said comfortingly to him. "we have more than just this one ok"  
Naruto looked in awe at her like if he'd ever done anything like that he would be slapped or abused…well that would explain the burn mark on his back and why he was so fearful of everything. At this moment he smiled to her shyly and hugged her leg. It took all of her willpower to keep from fainting.  
"now lets go to bed then you can take a bath in the morning"  
Hinata said to the boy carrying a large bundle of clothes.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

**

* * *

**Hinata showed Naruto her room were he would be sleeping. She sat on her bed and looked at Naruto who was setting the bundle of clothes neatly on the ground. He decided to use the jacket as a blanket and the plants as something to keep himself off the carpet.  
"This is when Hinata spoke up and said you can sleep in my bed with me" she blushed.  
Naruto smiled happily to her and said "th-th-thank you."

* * *

**The next morning**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up on Hinata's bed feeling refreshed and noticed Hinata was gone and started to panic slightly. She's probably just in the shower or something. Then he got the idea that she broke into this mansion and left him for the blame. He ruled that thought out when he remembered she used a key to get in the house.

Hinata was in the kitchen making some simple French toast and a side of instant ramen for Naruto who she was sure was gonna be happy.  
Meanwhile Naruto went out of her room into the maze of hallways and started looking for Hinata.  
"Hinata" he said opening a door and noticed a sleeping dark haired boy on a bed. He was wandering in his room when the boy instantly woke up. Neji woke up instantly and could tell something was not right. He looked at his door and realized it was open when he was sure he closed it last night before he went to sleep. He shrugged off the felling deciding that it was either Hinata or her sister Hanabi. He went to close the door but noticed that something was behind it. He was sure it was Hanabi but when he opened the door he saw a familiar blond boy with a whiskered face guarding the top of his head.  
"what the.." he said as he was cut off by a shriek from Hinata.

Hinata was going to her room to get Naruto to wake up. she shrieked when she realized that he was gone. Neji heard this and instantly knew the little child was responsible for it.  
"come with me little troublemaker" he said with a growl and grabbed the boy on the wrist was willingly walking with him instead of being dragged. He learned that when he was dragged it was less painful to walk along instead of being dragged and resist.  
"I s-s-swear I -d-didn't do a-anything I p-promise s-sir." Naruto pleaded to the boy.

_The boy is being nice I guess that rules out the idea its Naruto's friend or relative_ Neji thought.  
When Neji reached Hinata he threw the boy by the wrist to her.

"this is the cause of the trouble I presume" Neji said in a growl.  
Hinata at this moment hugged Naruto tightly and noticed Naruto hugged with his right hand instead of his left one. She looked at his wrist and instantly looked at the red hand print on it.  
"ohh how did this happen Naruto?" she asked him. Naruto not being a tattletale understood the consequences of telling off someone so instead he lied by saying "I scratched it and held it in pain I guess I squeezed to hard."Noticing the claw like mark on his wrist that was caused by Neji she knew it was him since the print was obviously to big for Naruto's hand.  
"ok Naruto ill go get a bandage for that alright" she said to him.  
He nodded to her and said "ok"  
Naruto then turned to Neji who looked like he was in a state of shock(yes I know very un-Neji-ness but it fits). _How is that Naruto I mean.. he's to young and not even half the real Naruto's size Neji thought.  
_Naruto used this moment to speak "I-I'm v-very sorry I b-bothered y-you s-sir" Naruto said to him be sure to state the boys authority. Neji just walked off and went back to his room. Naruto saw Hinata coming towards him and put on a bandage and said "here I m-made you breakfast" giving him the hot bowl of ramen and taking him to the table in the Hyuuga dining.  
At this moment Hanabi asked Hinata "who is this Hinata-Nissan?(is that how you say it?)"  
"T-this is Naruto "she said  
Hanabi walked forward and held out her hand to the younger boy "nice to me you i'm Hanabi "Naruto was surprised that she excepted him as a friend so quickly and said while shaking her hand  
"hi I'm Naruto."  
Hanabi looked at the wall clock and said while running for the door "uh oh I'm late for the academy training day bye Naruto"  
**So did you like this one tell me in the reviews if you want to.**


	6. First time outside

**Hello readers I'd like to thank you for staying with me since last chapter  
Once again I want to thank wisdom for telling me my pronunciation for some words like neesan was wrong.  
Here is a key  
Inner/Demon  
**_Thoughts  
_Normal and Dialogue  
**Enjoy this chapter its about Naruto's first day outside the house with Hinata.  
**Naruto sat in front of the table happy as ever that he made a new friend._He seemed to have liked Hanabi a lot. _Hinata thought as she noticed that the boy was smiling, not as happy as he could be comparing him to his older self but still smiling it was a good start.  
"Naruto w-were g-going clothes shopping t-today."  
Naruto's face looked troubled for a moment when he shook his head, smiled and said "o-o-okay when a-are we leaving."  
She didn't answer that because if he knew that they were leaving as soon as he finished breakfast he'd probably freak out and get scared. Naruto, who noticed that she wasn't looking and talking freaked him out a bit. Hinata noticed this when she saw his eyes turn troubled and instantly look down at his ramen.  
"W-whats wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked him.  
"N-n-nothing h-Hinata I w-was j-just worried a-about w-when we w-were g-going.?"  
"It's okay w-we can go when y-you want to Naruto-kun." She decided to add the kun so Naruto would brighten up. Which worked better than she expected it would.  
"Okay Hinata can we go after breakfast?" Naruto said. Hinata at this moment was surprised he didn't stutter at all in his sentence.  
"sure if you want to" Hinata said to him while returning his smile with a shy one of her own.  
"Well stop by the hot springs and wash off when were done okay."  
Naruto was smiling at her more when she said this for 2 reasons  
1. He'd never been in a bathhouse  
2. He was happy that Hinata cared for him.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

**

* * *

**Hinata was walking down her street to buy Naruto clothes but it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She hadn't found a single shop in most of the village who would take her money even when she said she'd pay double which made Naruto look guilty even though he hadn't done a thing.  
"Naruto come on there's only one more store we can check ok."  
Hinata said to him while walking faster. Naruto was holding on to her hand like a lifeline.  
"Ok here's a brand new store that just opened up yesterday so lets try here." Hinata said to the Mini Number 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja(pun intended).  
Surprisingly to Hinata this store didn't seem to mind Naruto at all and in fact help her pick out clothes for just walked out of the dressing room wearing a orange and white shirt with orange shorts(yes he still loves orange in this Fic). Hinata finished buying the rest of his clothes when  
Naruto spoke up to her "um Hinata ill try my best to p-pay to you back"

"you don't need to Naruto-kun now come on lets get to the bath house." Hinata said to him.  
Naruto was surprised to be let in the bath house into the Hyuuga private spring. Hinata showed him to it and Naruto looked in awe. At the huge spring with a small shelf on the wall.  
Hinata then walked off."w-were are y-you going?" Naruto asked her.  
"to the Hyuuga girls side" She replied back to him.  
"o-ok Hinata"  
Naruto quickly divested of his clothes and went in the water. He was happy that this was a private hot spring so no villagers that hate him could come in. He didn't think that a hot spring could be so relaxing The stupid burn a villager caused on his back always hurt when he hit a cold stream or was touched by a piece of fabric but this helped it a lot more than he thought it would. He couldn't even feel pain in it.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later

* * *

  
**Hinata just finished her bath and decided to go into the Hyuuga sauna and take Naruto with her if he wanted. She was walking to his hot spring when she noticed that he was asleep half in the water half out on a rock. As much as she wanted to let him sleep she couldn't let him in here or he might drown.  
"Naruto wake up" she said as she prodded him with her finger.  
" what is it Hinata?" Naruto said rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go into the sauna with me."  
"ok" he said happily.  
"Ill be in the sauna just come in when your ready alright."  
"ok thanks Hinata." Naruto said as she walked into a door Naruto never saw and closed the door ending the stream of steam coming out the door.  
Naruto quickly put on one of the towels on the rack and walked in. Naruto eyes instantly closed halfway when he could feel the hot steam on his face.  
"Naruto can you close the door please." Hinata asked him  
"y-yeah" Naruto said as he closed the door.  
**

* * *

20 minutes later

* * *

  
**Hinata was carrying Naruto who fell asleep in the sauna to the Hyuuga manor.  
**

* * *

In the Hyuuga manor

* * *

  
**Hinata walked in her room and sat Naruto on her bed and laid next to him and fell asleep.


	7. Breakfast

**Hello Readers I'm glad to have you read this chapter I hope you like it.  
**Naruto was in the kitchen making breakfast since he lived by himself he learned how to cook at an early age.  
"ok f-French toast for Hanabi fresh cinnamon roles for Hinata and some instant ramen for me" He said to himself.  
He then laid all the plates out and put the food on.  
"maybe I should make something for Neji?" he remembered Neji, how he hurt his wrist but Hinata introduced him to Naruto he did get an apology so he guessed he and Neji were friends he decided against it since he remembered Neji was on a mission.

* * *

**Hinata's room

* * *

** Hinata woke up and expected to see a sleeping Naruto but instead saw nothing.  
_He's probably in the kitchen waiting for me to cook or something.  
_she walked down the hall looking for Naruto and saw him setting the table with one plate of cinnamon roles one with French toast and one with ramen.  
"Naruto did you make this" Hanabi asked as she walked past Hinata to him.  
"yeah here's your plate"  
He said as he took her to her chair.

Naruto the noticed Hinata at the hall and said "hey Hinata come on are you hungry?"  
Hinata was surprised how open he was and how he didn't stutter "uh y-yeah thank you Naruto" she said

**

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I needed a chapter to show how high Naruto's confidence boosts.**


	8. Slight Confession

**Hello my reader glad to know you're still here I hope you enjoy this story.  
**Hinata was taking Naruto out for lunch at Ichirakus. Naruto was still a bit shy out side so he never let go of Hinata's hand on the way. They ran into Ino.  
"Hi Hinata oh who is this little guy?" Ino asked as she looked at the little child hiding half behind her leg with a troubled look on his face.  
"I-I'm Na-Naruto I h-hope you d-don't mind m-me asking w-who y-you are."  
Ino was in shock at this "uh Hinata can I talk to you alone please?"  
"oh a s-sure Ino (Naruto leaves and sits near a wall)ok what do you want."  
"Is that the same Naruto or just his identical brother" Ina said  
"he's like this temporarily until the effects of a jutsu collapse wares off."  
"oh ok"  
"Naruto you can come back now" Hinata said to him.  
"Hi little guy I'm Ino" she said while crouching down to his height.  
"oh h-hi I-Ino" Naruto stuttered to her."S-sorry Ino but we have to go" Hinata said to her."ok bye Hinata bye Naruto""B-bye Ino." Naruto said to her

**

* * *

At Ichirakus

* * *

**Hinata was surprised how mannered Naruto was he was eating slowly and not slurping at all.  
_Don't slurp or she might hit me _Naruto thought  
he remembered back to when he slurped and was slapped in the face by a customer and Ayame and Teyuchi gave Naruto a free bowl and kicked the customer out.  
"N-Naruto do you want seconds?" Hinata asked  
"T-thanks but I cant pa/ Its okay Naruto here ill o-order you one." Naruto started but was interrupted by Hinata.  
"h-Hinata"  
"yes Naruto"  
"um T-thanks f-for t-taking/its okay Naruto"

* * *

**Well tell me if you liked this chapter in the reviews**


	9. Girl he likes

**Hey readers sorry I haven't been on in a while but something massive in my family came up and I was put into foster care. But I'm out now so I'm just going to have to put it behind me and work it out.**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up hearing small banging sounds outside. Normally he wouldn't get up in someone else's house and poke around but he was much more comfortable in Hinata's place.  
Hinata was outside hitting the wooden dummies until they shattered. So far she had busted twelve.  
Naruto was looking at her as she was hitting them surprised at how tough she was. Hinata noticed that something moved and looked to her right to see Naruto staring at her training.  
"Sorry did I distract you Hinata?" Naruto asked her.  
"No Naruto you didn't I'm just a b-bit tired." Hinata then walked over to the bench were Naruto was and sat down next to him.  
She then heard his stomach growl and asked him " Are you hungry?"  
" Y-yeah I a-am."  
Hinata was surprised how much he stopped stuttering since he came here a few days ago then asked him "ok do y-you want to go to Ichiraku's today."

" oh uh yeah I would" he said smiling at her.  
**1 hour later  
**Naruto was looking around he accidentally got pushed away from Hinata and was was looking for her. Hinata was looking him and noticed the little blond head on the other side of the road and walked up to him.  
**Back at the Hyuuga manor  
** Hinata was giving Naruto his dinner when she asked him " Naruto do you have any girls you like?"She had a feeling she would regret this.  
"well uh maybe 1" Naruto replied.

"who is she"  
"well I'm not sure what her name is but she is really cute." Naruto said to her.  
"what does she look like?" she said almost knowing it was going to be Sakura or maybe even Ino  
"Well she has dark hair and these really pretty eyes that look a lot like yours Hinata she's also really shy though."  
Hinata was in disbelief _wait then does this mean that when he was older he still had a crush on me _she thought.

* * *

**That was that im thinking of making a sequel to this story when I finish it so feel free to leave a review. **


	10. Last Day Together

**Hello readers nice to have you here still.  
**Hinata was walking to the Hyuuga manor with Naruto still behind her. She couldn't get the fact that his older self might still have a crush on her. However her thoughts instantly moved to why Naruto was so shy when he instantly hid behind her leg every time they passed a villager. She was going to have to ask the Hokage why this was. She decided to go later after a quick stop at the hot springs with Naruto.

* * *

**After The Hot Springs**

**

* * *

**Hinata was inside the Hokages office and asked her "u-um Lord H-Hokage"  
"Yes what is it Hinata?" Tsunade replied to her.  
"well um I w-was wondering why n-Naruto is always so shy?"

Tsunade knew this was going to happen eventually " Hinata I need you to swear to me that you will never say this to anyone."  
Hinata at this nodded.  
"well I guess I should start from the beginning."She then stated how Naruto was sealed with the nine tailed fox as a newborn. Hinata was in shock _N-Naruto has a demon inside of him _She thought  
Naruto knew that the villages called him demon for some reason but this left him in shock. (He never knew at this age)  
"I hope this doesn't change your opinion of him Hinata if you want I can find someone else to care for him."  
"No… he had no control over it I.." She said but was distracted by Naruto falling unconscious and hitting the floor. "n-Naruto!"  
Hinata said"Don't worry it's the jutsu warring off it will be painful but he should wake up in an hour or so ,and then turn back into himself by tomorrow or the day after that."  
"O-Okay" Hinata said scared if he would remember the moment he asked him about his crush. _Will he be mad about it or will he avoid her? _she thought."Well Hinata I guess you better stay in his apartment until he turns back to normal."  
"Yes Lady H-Hokage"

**

* * *

At Naruto's apartment

* * *

  
**Naruto woke up in Hinata's arms being carried to somewhere. He wanted to let her know he woke up but his stomach was hurting horribly and he couldn't open his mouth.  
Hinata who stalked the older Naruto everyday knew that he kept a spare key in the crack in the door. As Hinata looked around his apartment she saw his bed and set him down on it and noticed his eyes were open halfway.  
"o-oh you're awake."  
Naruto in pain could only nod before falling unconscious again.  
Hinata decided that tomorrow might be her last day with his child form and decided that they would have a bit of fun together.

* * *

**The next morning**

**

* * *

** Naruto woke up in pain it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday it was just a small headache but it hurt pretty badly.  
"H-Hinata are you here?" he said looking around the apartment.  
"Naruto I'm in the kitchen" she said while over the stove making him some onigari.  
"oh t-thank you h-Hinata" he said still in shock about the demon thing.  
"Naruto after this want to go and play outside today?" she asked.  
"s-sure h-Hinata" Naruto said. Hinata was shocked about the demon inside him but wouldn't let it get in the way of their friendship.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

**

* * *

**Naruto was walking up a trail with Hinata to the top of the Hokage Mountain. He'd never been up there and he wanted to see what it was like at that high up. He made it right up to the top and looked in awe at the top of the village.

* * *

**At Evening**

**

* * *

**Naruto was in the hot springs relaxing and laying against a rock. He was going to go into the sauna in a few minutes but for some reason he felt dizzy and his vision was blurred that was all he realized before he passed out on the felt refreshed and was walking over to Naruto's section of the hot spring and notice a something different… very different. She noticed that he was back in his normal 12 year old body and unconscious.

* * *

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter the last chapter is next so if you want to review ok.**


	11. Back to Normal

**Hello readers I hope you're ready for the last chapter of my story.**

**

* * *

**Hinata had just walked into Naruto's side of the hot spring when she noticed that he was back to his normal age and body. She at this moment was thankful she brought the older Naruto some spare clothing. Right now she's using all of her willpower not to faint (I'd like to thank K. for giving me the idea). She walked over to him and began to shake him could hear Naruto groaning during this time she was shaking him. He eventually fell off the rock and hit the water face first he then stirred and looked around obviously still in mid-trance and dizzy. "Huh w-were am I?" He blushed massively and nearly fainted."Huh Hinata are you okay." He asked after this moment fainted.

* * *

**As soon as Hinata wakes up.

* * *

**Hinata woke up to see a fully dressed Naruto in front of her.  
"Hey Hinata you okay?" He asked her.  
"Y-yeah I am N-Naruto" Hinata said to him she noticed that they weren't in the hot springs but back in Naruto's apartment… she realized that he must've carried her back there.  
"N-Naruto we should get back to the Hokage" she told but Naruto wasn't paying attention but in thought thinking of what happened in the past few days while he was a child again. He eventually came across the memory when Hinata asked him about her crush.

* * *

(P.S since a lot of people don't read the start to end I will post it here I'm going to make a sequel. P.S.S. Please review if you want to.)

* * *

_W-Wait does Hinata know about t-that… _Naruto kept thinking about the fact she might know that he likes her.

* * *

**At the Hokages office

* * *

**

"Ah Naruto I knew you'd be back here soon"  
"Hey Baa-Chan"  
"stop calling me that!"  
**

* * *

After the discussion of the Rasengan and stuff

* * *

**Naruto was walking back to his apartment after the discussion. He still was a little woozy so Hinata was helping him back walked up to the man who opened the apartments.  
"Uh I was wondering why my door wont open." Naruto told him.  
"Your apartment was shut down today" The man said.  
"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

**

* * *

Hey I decided to make 1 more chapter instead of this on being the last I hope you enjoy the next one.**


	12. The End

**Hello readers this is the end of Mini 1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja But there will be a sequel (BUM BUM BUUUUM) This will be a very short chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**Naruto wasn't in his normal happy mood he now had nowhere to live and Hinata the girl he had a slight crush on knew about it.

* * *

"Sorry for wasting your time Hinata I'll find somewhere to go then" He lied

* * *

"N-Naruto you can s-stay with me s-since my father is out on a m-mission for about a month"  
"Really Hinata You're the best" He said while pulling her into a hug.  
Hinata was in complete shock at this she didn't feel like she was going to faint at all she was just… happy.

* * *

**At The Hyuuga Manor**

**

* * *

**Naruto walked into Hinata's room and set his jacket on the floor and laid down. Hinata laid down next to his sleeping body and brushed her hand through his hair. She was extremely happy that they would be under the same roof. She traced over his whisker marks before laying down next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up with something around his neck ,and one on his waist. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Hinata he didn't know why but she was cuter than before. After he stroked her hair he noticed that she was beginning to wake up.  
"N-Naruto" She said as she was waking.  
Hinata woke up felling her hair being stroked. She opened her eyes to see Naruto Right next to her staring dreamily at her…

* * *

**This is the end of my story but there will be a sequel so I hope you'll read it.**


End file.
